The Sorceress Who Waited
by The Pegasus Writer
Summary: Doctor Who and Merlin belong to the BBC. What if instead of Amy Pond meeting the Doctor as a little girl but it was Merlin. Fem/Merlin/Rory.
1. Preview

The Tardis can be seen spiraling out of control and sparks going everywhere inside. It flies over the Millennium Dome with the Doctor dangling from the threshold, his trust worthy sonic screwdriver between his teeth and trying to pull himself back inside. They are heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, so the Doctor uses the sonic on the controls and just changing the flight path of the tardis just in time. He climbs back inside and shuts the doors behind him, exhausted, as the Tardis flying over London and then Gloucester, heading for Leadworth.

The cold wind danced in the night sky causing a pinwheel to spin in a overgrown garden of an old house. A dark haired, piercing blue eyed little girl can be seen praying in her room. Her bed had bright blue covers, her shelf was filled with old books that looked to be centuries old, on her bedside table was a fresh apple with a smiley face caverned into it, a photo frame with the little girl with a boy around her age with some what little brown hair, and caring green eyes, next to it was a wooden caverning of a mighty dragon. "Hello, God, if you're listening, there's a crack in my wall. My Aunt Sharon says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, and everything I do isn't doing anything to stop it "She then turns to look at the large crack on the wall "So can you come? Or you could send a policeman. Or a..." The little girl prays with a slight Irish accent.

She then hears the sound of the Tardis materialising outside, then followed by a large crash with something being smashed. "Back in a moment" She says quickly, grabbing a torch and looks outside, she see's that a big blue box with the words police on them has landed on the garden shed, she then quickly rushes down the stairs and out the front door towards the blue box.  
The little girl dressed in her nightie with the only other thing to keep her warm is a red scarf. She aims her torch at the box as a soaking wet man wearing rags climbs out of it. And also freaking her out a bit with what he says to her "Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before" He seemed kind of strange to her but in a fun way.  
The weird raggedy man sits on the edge of the box and looks backwards to look inside "Whoa, look at that" The raggedy man said in awe, still not aware of the little girl that was staring at him with concern.

"Hey, are you okay?" The little Irish girl asked the strange man, worried if he was hurt not physicaly but mentaly. The man finally noticed her presence and turned to look at her.  
"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up" The man replied confusing the Irish girl, making her wonder how crazy can this man be that seemed to fall out of the sky inside a big blue box.  
"You're soaking wet" The girl stated, wondering how he ended up soaking wet if he was inside of the libary. "I was in the swimming pool" The man said as if it were the most normal thing to say. "You said you were in the library" The little girl said, even more confused as before because of how he could of been in the libary and pool at the same time. "So was the swimming pool" The man said, and again said it like if it was the most normal thing to say.


	2. Eleventh Hour Part 1

The Tardis can be seen spiraling out of control and sparks going everywhere inside. It flies over the Millennium Dome with the Doctor dangling from the threshold, his trust worthy sonic screwdriver between his teeth and trying to pull himself back inside. They are heading straight for the Parliament Clock Tower, so the Doctor uses the sonic on the controls and just changing the flight path of the tardis just in time. He climbs back inside and shuts the doors behind him, exhausted, as the Tardis flying over London and then Gloucester, heading for leadworth.  
The cold wind danced in the night sky causing a pinwheel to spin in a overgrown garden of an old house. A dark haired, piercing blue eyed little girl can be seen praying in her room. Her bed had bright blue covers, her shelf was filled with old books that looked to be centuries old, on her bedside table was a fresh apple with a smiley face caverned into it, a photo frame with the little girl with a boy around her age with some what little brown hair, and caring green eyes, next to it was a wooden caverning of a mighty dragon. "Hello, God, if you're listening, there's a crack in my wall. My Uncle Giaus says it's just an ordinary crack, but I know it's not, because at night there's voices, and everything I do isn't doing anything to stop it"She then turns to look at the large crack on the wall "So can you come? Or you could send a policeman. Or a..." The little girl prays with a slight Irish accent.  
She then hears the sound of the Tardis materialising outside, then followed by a large crash with something being smashed. "Back in a moment" She says quickly, grabing a torch and looks outside, she see's that a big blue box with the words police on them has landed on the garden shed, she then quickly rushes down the stairs and out the front door towards the blue box.  
The little girl dressed in her nightie with the only other thing to keep her warm is a red scarf. She aims her torch at the box as a soaking wet man wearing rags climbs out of it. And also freaking her out a bit with what he says to her "Could I have an apple? All I can think about. Apples. I love apples. Maybe I'm having a craving? That's new. Never had cravings before" He seemed kind of strange to her but in a fun way.  
The weird raggedy man sits on the edge of the box and looks backwards to look inside "Whoa, look at that" The raggedy man said in awe, still not aware of the little girl that was staring at him with concern.  
"Hey, are you okay?" The little Irish girl asked the strange man, worried if he was hurt not physicaly but mentaly. The man finally noticed her presence and turned to look at her.  
"Just had a fall. All the way down there, right to the library. Hell of a climb back up" The man replied confusing the Irish girl, making her wonder how crazy can this man be that seemed to fall out of the sky inside a big blue box.  
"You're soaking wet" The girl stated, wondering how he ended up soaking wet if he was inside of the libary. "I was in the swimming pool" The man said as if it were the most normal thing to say. "You said you were in the library" The little girl said, even more confused as before because of how he could of been in the libary and pool at the same time. "So was the swimming pool" The man said, and again said it like if it was the most normal thing to say.  
"Are you a policeman?" She asked the strange man, hoping that he was a policeman and would be able to get rid of the scary crack in her wall.  
He responded to her question with a question of his own "Why? Did you call a policeman?" Wanting to know why a little girl would need an policeman since she didn't seem to be hurt or in any kind of tourble.  
"Did you come about the crack in my wall" The girl asked him another question, hoping that he really did come about the crack in her wall.  
"What crack? Argh!" The man said but not before a wave of pain consusemed his body causing him to fall to the ground, slumped against the Tardis.  
"Are you all right, mister?" She asked the man, no matter how strange of a person they were or how mean they were, the little girl would be worried if they were in any kind of pain.  
"No, I'm fine. It's okay. This is all perfectly norm" He tried to reasure her that he wasn't in any kind of pain, but before he could finsih speaking he was cut off when he breathed out a bit of regenration energy that had been left over from earlier.  
"Who are you?" Finaily asking the question she should of said when she first met this raggedy man.  
"I don't know yet. I'm still cooking. Does it scare you?" The Raggedy Man said, confusing the little Irish girl making her wonder how someone didn't know who they were.  
"Yes" The Irish girl answered his question, finding the golden mist slighty scary, but the golden mist made her even more counfused about this Raggedy Man. "No, no, no. The crack in your wall. Does it scare you?" The Raggedy Man asked her.  
"Yes" The Irish girl said, that crack was the most terrifying thing she was ever seen and the voices that came from it made it even more so.  
"Well then, no time to lose. I'm the Doctor. Do everything I tell you, don't ask stupid questions, and don't wander off" The Raggedy Man now know as the Doctor said, he turns around and stupidly walks into a tree.  
"Are you all right?" The little Irish girl asked, worried about this strange, raggedy Doctor even more.  
"Early days. Steering's a bit off" The Doctor said, the poor little girl had never been more confused than ever before.  
The Two was standing inside the kitchen. "If you're a doctor, why does your box say Police?" The little Irish girl asked in confusion, offering the Doctor the apple he asked for.  
The Doctor takes a bite into the apple, and then spits it out in digust "That's disgusting. What is that?" The Doctor says in disgust.


	3. READ

Hello everyone The Pegasus Writer here, and I just want to let you know that it would take quite a while for this story to be updated since I have my GCSE's coming up, and that it gonna take some time to write the chapters. I hope you all understand and won't hate me for not updating fast enough, but right now am under extreme stress. Anyway I will like to say to you have a merry Christmas and a happy new year.


End file.
